1. Field of Invention
This present invention relates to detergent compositions that not only effectively cleanse the hair but also impart superior wet stage and dry stage conditioning properties to the hair in a single application. The present invention is further directed to a novel delivery system for delivering benefit agents onto and/or into the surface of the skin, nails, and/or hair, and methods of using such systems.
2. Background of the Invention and Prior Art
Consumers often desire to have a hair shampoo that not only effectively cleanses the hair, but that also imparts other desirable properties, such as conditioning and lathering, to the hair. Because nonionic, amphoteric and zwitterionic surfactants are relatively inferior cleansing surfactants in comparison to anionic surfactants, hair shampoos generally are formulated with the latter, which thoroughly cleanses as opposed to conditions the hair. Hence, hair that has been shampooed with an anionic surfactant-based composition usually appears unconditioned and is considered to be cosmetically unappealing. Furthermore, anionic surfactants adversely leave the hair with an undesirable harsh and xe2x80x9cdry to the touchxe2x80x9d feel, which is difficult to comb in either the wet or dry state. Even after complete drying, such thoroughly cleansed hair remains unsatisfactory in hair softness and xe2x80x9cflyawayxe2x80x9d properties. Thus, it is usually necessary to perform a post-shampoo conditioning step to such hair in order to ameliorate these undesirable physical characterstics.
With the advent of so-called xe2x80x9ctwo-in-onexe2x80x9d conditioning shampoos, it became possible to condition and cleanse hair simultaneously. However, it is well known that the formulation of such xe2x80x9ctwo-in-onexe2x80x9d conditioning shampoos is difficult due to the inherent incompatiblity between the cleansing anionic surfactants and the cationic conditioning agents. Unfortunately, those known xe2x80x9ctwo-in-onexe2x80x9d conditioning shampoos that have overcome the incompatibility problem disadvantageously possess inferior cleansing and conditioning properties.
One known method for reducing the incompatibility between the anionic surfactants and the cationic conditioning agents is through the use of alternative, non-anionic surfactants and improved cationic conditioning agents. However, such alternative, non-anionic surfactants possess relatively inferior cleansing properties.
Other efforts have concentrated on varying the types of conditioners. Cationic conditioning agents disadvantageously do not generally provide optimal overall conditioning benefits, particularly in the areas of xe2x80x9csoftnessxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cwet/dry combingxe2x80x9d, when delivered as an ingredient in a shampoo composition. Water-insoluble conditioning agents, such as the non-volatile silicones that are well recognized in the art as providing a degree of softness to the hair, often results in unstable xe2x80x9ctwo-in-onexe2x80x9d formulations. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,704,272; 4,741,855; and U.S. Pat. No. RE 34,584. Substantive cationic polymers, which are capable of depositing on the hair shaft during shampooing to impart the desired degree of manageability, disadvantageously result in formulations that give the hair a greasy feeling or xe2x80x9cbuild-upxe2x80x9d on hair. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,221,530; 5,417,965; 4,292,212; and 4,472,297.
Another important property of cleansing compositions that is desired by consumers is lathering. Consumers often associate high lathering with effective cleansing, and typically prefer high lathering shampoos to low lathering shampoos from an aesthetic standpoint. Unfortunately, many therapeutic shampoos, in particular those possessing therapeutic agents such as anti-dandruff agents, contain active agents that tend to adversely affect lathering performance. It is well known that the deposition of therapeutic agents on the hair or skin may be improved via significantly increasing the levels of therapeutic agents in the shampoo compositions. However, not only does the use of such high levels therapeutic agents disadvantageously increase raw materials costs, but also it also reduces the latherability of the shampoo and deleteriously affects product stability. The presence of detergents in the anti-dandruff shampoos also interferes with the ability of therapeutic agents to deposit onto the hair because the detergents are designed to carry or remove oil, grease, dirt, and particulate matter from the hair and scalp during rinsing.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to find a xe2x80x9ctwo-in-onexe2x80x9d cleansing composition capable of effectively cleansing and detangling the hair while imparting superior wet and dry combing and softness thereto, without creating xe2x80x9cbuild-upxe2x80x9d. It would also be desirable to have a high-lathering xe2x80x9ctwo-in-onexe2x80x9d cleansing composition that not only effectively cleansed the hair but also deposited a significant amount of therapeutic agents onto the hair and skin.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a cleansing composition comprising, consisting essentially of, and/or consisting of:
a) at least one water soluble silicone agent;
b) at least one cationic conditioning agent; and
c) at least one detergent.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a delivery system for delivering benefit agents into and/or onto the hair, nails, and scalp comprised of, consisting essentially of, and/or consisting of:
a) at least one water soluble silicone agent; and
b) at least one cationic conditioning agent.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for enhancing the deposition of benefit agents which comprises, consists essentially of, and/or consists of topically administering to a human or animal a composition comprised of, consists essentially of, and/or consists of:
a) a delivery system comprised of
i) at least two cationic conditioning compounds selected from the group consists of guar hydroxypropyltrimonium chloride, acrylaminopropyltrimonium chloride/acrylamide copolymer, and mixtures thereof;
ii) at least one water soluble silicone compound comprised of silicone quaternium-13; and
b) an effective amount of a benefit agent to a desired location on the skin, hair, and/or nails.
Yet another embodiment is directed to a method for depositing a thin coating of conditioner on a hair fiber, comprised of, consisting essentially of, and/or consisting of:
a) topically applying an effective amount of a delivery system composition comprised of
i) at least two cationic conditioning compounds selected from the group consisting of guar hydroxypropyltrimonium chloride, acrylaminopropyltrimonium chloride/acrylamide copolymer, and mixtures thereof;
ii) at least one water soluble silicone compound comprised of cetyl triethylmonium dimethicone copolyol phthalate; and
iii) a hydrophilic benefit agent to a desired location on the hair of a human or animal.
Yet another embodiment is directed to a method for treating hair loss comprising, consisting essentially of, and/or consisting of topically administering to a human or animal at a desired area for treating hair loss a composition comprised of, consisting essentially of, and/or consisting of based upon the total weight of the composition:
A. a delivery system comprised of
i) at least one water soluble silicone agent;
ii) at least one cationic conditioning agent; and
B. an effective amount of a hair loss treatment agent.
Another embodiment is directed to a method for inhibiting hair growth comprising, consisting essentially of, and/or consisting of topically administering to a human or animal at a desired area for inhibiting hair growth a composition comprised of, consisting essentially of, and/or consisting of, based upon the total weight of the composition:
A. a delivery system comprised of
i) at least one water soluble silicone agent;
ii) at least one cationic conditioning agent; and
B. an effective amount of a hair growth inhibiting agent.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for treating or minimizing the effects of aging comprising, consisting essentially of, and/or consisting of topically administering to a human or animal at a desired area a composition comprised of, consisting essentially of, and/or consisting of based upon the total weight of the composition:
A. a delivery system comprised of
i) at least one water soluble silicone agent;
ii) at least one cationic conditioning agent; and
B. an effective amount of an anti-aging active agent.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for treating acne comprising, consisting essentially of, and/or consisting of topically administering to a human or animal at a desired area a composition comprised of, consisting essentially of, and/or consisting of, based upon the total weight of the composition:
A. a delivery system comprised of
i) at least one water soluble silicone agent;
ii) at least one cationic conditioning agent; and
B. an effective amount of an anti-acne active agent.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for depigmenting skin comprising, consisting essentially of, and/or consisting of topically administering to a human or animal at a desired area a composition comprised of, consisting essentially of, and/or consisting of based upon the total weight of the composition:
A. a delivery system comprised of
i) at least one water soluble silicone agent;
ii) at least one cationic conditioning agent; and
B. an effective amount of a depigmentation active agent.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention is a method for treating the diseases of dandruff, seborrheic dermatitis, and psoriasis and/or the symptoms associated therewith comprising, consisting essentially of, and/or consisting of topically administering to a human or animal at a desired area a composition comprised of, consisting essentially of, and/or consisting of based upon the total weight of the composition:
A. a delivery system comprised of
i) at least one water soluble silicone agent;
ii) at least one cationic conditioning agent; and
B. an effective amount of a benefit agent selected from the group consisting of an anti-dandruff agent, an anti-seborrheic dermatitis agent, an anti-psoriasis agent, and mixtures thereof.
The composition of this invention, when used in a shampoo or body cleanser, possesses one or more of the following properties: lathering, cleansing, wet detangling, wet combining, dry combing, conditioning, softness, manageability, rinseabiity, and ability to significantly deposit therapeutic agents. Moreover, the delivery system of the present invention is capable of effectively depositing benefit agents into and/or onto the skin, hair and nails.